1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having a molding compound to cover a die and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of semiconductor technology, a semiconductor package having a small size has been highly emphasized. Generally speaking, shrinking the size of the semiconductor package is the current trend. However, as more and more components are disposed on a substrate of the semiconductor package to provide multi-functions, the size of the semiconductor package is hard to be reduced.
Take a semiconductor package having a substrate disposed with an inductor thereon for an example. In order to have higher inductance value, the size of the inductor has to be larger. As a result, more space of the substrate is occupied, hence increasing the size of the semiconductor package correspondingly.
Therefore, how to shrink the size of the semiconductor package is one of main topics for related manufactures.